


[Fanart] Here Comes the D!

by citruskk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caretaker Harry Potter, Fanart, Feeding, Fluff, Grumpy Draco Malfoy, H/D Food Fair 2018, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sick Draco Malfoy, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruskk/pseuds/citruskk
Summary: Draco loves his soup, especially when he's sick. However, he hates it when he's too shaky to feed himself so he had to rely on Harry to spoon-feed him the soup. Alphabet soup. It's not helping that Harry always, always picks the D letters first and gleefully say, "open up wide, here comes the D!"





	[Fanart] Here Comes the D!

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[189](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E_uQJlIb5C6nLnMg8VrUUnrKtyx16is1FLbyvoxLEik/edit).
> 
> So glad to join an H/D fest again! I hope you like this, prompter ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/158904.html).


End file.
